BajoTerra-Generaciones-
by The Eastern Writer
Summary: Si Eli no está, Quién protege las cavernas? En este fic, es trabajo de sus hijos proteger BajoTerra de los villanos y vencer a Twist y sus seguidores, sin mencionar a su hija Thalia que hara lo possible por detenerlos
1. Generaciones

Generaciones parte1

En Slugterra han pasado 10 años, Eli y Trixie terminaron juntos, Kord el jefe ingeniero y Pronto, nunca cambió, Junjie estaba con ellos, todos estaban felices, aunque había algunos que habían regresado o que seguían planeando su venganza, aun así todos estaban bien, y Eli y Trixie tenían su primer hijo, un niño peli-rojo, como Trixie, pero con los ojos azules, y después de un año más tuvieron una hija, una niña peli-azul, como Eli, pero con los ojos verdes, nombraron al niño Elías, como su padre, y a la niña la nombraron Lisie

Trixie: Eli ¿Podrías cargar a Elías?

Eli: Claro, ¡Cómo no!

Pronto: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Eli: Mira –dice mientras muestra a Elías, mientras lo tiene cargado

Pronto: ¿Y ese niño?

Eli: Es mi hijo

Pronto: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Trixie: También está ella –dice mientras muestra a Lisie, mientras la tiene cargada

Pronto: Wow, vaya Eli, ¡Me haces tío y no me dices nada!

Eli sonríe y mira a Elías. Después de un rato llegan Kord y Junjie

Kord: ¡Hola! ¿Me perdí de algo en estos diez años?

Junjie: ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Pronto: Que somos tíos

Kord: ¿Disculpa?

Pronto: Y de dos

Kord: Ehh…

Junjie: Kord- dice mientras está al lado de Eli, cargando a Elías

Kord: … ¿Qué soy tío?

Trixie: Eli, te dije que reaccionarían así

Eli: No creí que se lo tomarían como algo gigantesco, nuestros hijos, Elías y Lisie

Kord: No, no, descuida, es que estoy impresionado, me haces tío y no me dices nada

Pronto: ¡Eso mismo dije yo!

Junjie: Este niño es idéntico a Trixie

Eli: ¿No se parece a mí?

Pronto: La que se parece a ti es Lisie

Mientras ellos tenían esa alegría, había otros con ira y deseos de venganza, que harían cualquier cosa para lograrlo y que tenían sus propios planes

**En la fortaleza de Twist (Antigua fortaleza de Blakk)…**

Twist: ¡Guardias aquí!

Al instante los guardias asistieron al cuarto de reuniones de la fortaleza de Twist

Twist: Hay unos "rumores" de que Eli Shane tiene un hijo, quiero que alguno de ustedes inútiles contrate al mejor cazador que hay en Slugterra actualmente y lo traiga ante mí

Al instante los guardias buscaron, investigaron hasta encontrar al mejor cazador de toda Slugterra y lo contrataron, el sujeto se llamaba Erick Hunter, al instante lo presentaron ante Twist, era un tipo robusto, cabello negro, ojos marrones, un guante de hierro, pantalón azul oscuro y camisa rojo vino

Erick Hunter: Quería verme, Twist –dice mientras se colocaba de rodillas

Twist: Así que, Erick Hunter, tu eres el mejor cazador de Slugterra, quiero que vayas al refugio Shane, ¿Lo conoces? ¿Cierto?

Erick Hunter: Refugio Shane, si, lo conozco

Twist: Bien, quiero que vayas ahí y me confirmes o niegues un pequeño rumor que hay acerca de que Eli Shane tiene un hijo

Erick Hunter: ¿Es todo?

Twist: Sí, ¿Por?

Erick Hunter: Nada, me preguntaba ¿Para qué quiere saber si tiene un hijo y qué hará si lo tiene?

Twist: ¿Yo? Le daré una lección a Eli Shane

A Erick no le gustó esa respuesta, pues era un hombre bondadoso, honrado, respetuoso y una buena persona, a pesar de que era un famoso cazador, también sabía lo que era la alegría de una familia, aún así, fue a cumplir lo que le ordenó Twist

**En el refugio Shane…**

Erick Hunter: Así que es aquí, bien, cumpliré esta misión para poder irme y complacer a ese loco de Twist –dice en voz baja

Elías y Lisie estaban dormidos en una cuna, y cada miembro de la Banda Shane estaba dormido en su habitación, había sido una agotadora tarde cuidando a los niños, Erick miró por la ventana y al ver a los niños tan pacíficos, tranquilos y a todos felices, Erick sintió culpa y remordimiento, llamó a Twist por un intercomunicador y le dijo que el rumor era cierto, no le dijo que era un niño y una niña los hijos de Eli, porque al verlos supo que no podía hacerle eso ni a los niños ni a Eli Shane, Erick sabía que no era justo

Erick Hunter: Twist

Twist: Si, ¿Y bien? ¿Investigaste?

Erick Hunter: Si, y… Los… Los rumores eran ciertos

Twist: Bien, cuando quieras ven y te pagaré

Erick Hunter: No, no quiero nada de oro, solo… Me iré

Twist: Bien, como digas

Erick cuelga y se va lejos, se aleja de todo en Slugterra, y no dejaba de preguntarse qué haría Twist con esos dos niños hijos de Eli Shane que serían la próxima generación de héroes Shane en Slugterra

Continuará…


	2. Generaciones -parte2-

Generaciones parte2

Cada día Elías y Lisie crecían cada vez más, eran la felicidad de Eli y Trixie y de todos, sin embargo, ellos no tenían idea de que Twist sabía acerca de Elías y que planeaba vengarse de Eli con él, por ahora no sabía sobre Lisie, gracias a la bondad de Erick

**En la fortaleza de Twist…**

Twist: ¡Ja! Eli Shane tiene un hijo, lástima que tenga que deshacerme de él, ¡Ja-ja-ja!

Erick se sentía culpable de haberle dicho a Twist acerca del hijo de Eli y se culparía si algo le pasaba a Elías, así que decidió vigilar a Twist

Una persona misteriosa parece estar en la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Twist

?: Parece que estás ocupado, Twist

Twist: ¿Qué? ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

?: Tranquilo Twist, soy yo, Shannon

Twist: ¡Shannon! Qué sorpresa, me preguntaba dónde estabas en todos estos años, linda

Shannon: Si, Twist, desde la última vez que nos vimos y te fuiste… Como sea, no vine aquí por eso, vine a pedirte un favor y… Quizá… si te lo ganas… decirte algo

Twist: Suena tentador preciosa, y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Shannon: Responsabilidad

Twist: ¿Qué?- dice mientras se burla

Shannon: Bien si así son las cosas, me voy, sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo aquí

Twist: Bien, ok, te escucho, solo, no quiero que te vayas dulzura, ¿Qué es tan importante?

Shannon: Es que… -volteó la cara- Lo siento, no confío en ti para decírtelo

Twist: ¿En serio?- la voltea y la besa- ¿No confías en mí? Yo te amo y lo sabes, creí que sentías lo mismo, ¿O no recuerdas hace años cuando estuvimos juntos?

Shannon: Si, y por eso estoy aquí, es que… tienes… una hija

Erick al oír dicho relato quedó impactado

Twist: ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡¿UNA HIJA?!... ¡¿YO?!

Shannon: Si…

Twist pensó un segundo y luego se dio cuenta de que si tenía una hija podía educarla para que fuera como él, para que ella fuera su legado y le ayudara a derrotar a Eli o quizá, si su plan de acabar con su hijo no funcionaba, podía educarla para que ella siguiera sus pasos y se encargara del hijo de Eli

Twist: Bien… Tráemela en cinco años

Shannon: ¿Qué?... Bien

Shannon se retira, dejando a Twist con nuevas perspectivas acerca del hoy y del futuro, creando máquinas para destruir a Eli y a su hijo, mientras, Eli se ocupaba de sus deberes como padre, sin idea de que Twist planeaba hacerle daño a su hijo

Erick siguió a Shannon con el objetivo de darle buenos consejos para el futuro de su hija, para que no termine siendo vengativa y destructiva como lo es su padre

Erick: ¡Oye, Shannon espera!

Shannon: -se voltea y le apunta- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Erick: Mi nombre es Erick Hunter, soy el cazador más grande en toda Slugterra, te escuché hablar con Twist

Shannon: ¿Nos escuchaste?- dice preocupada- ¿Qué quieres cazador?

Erick: Ayudarte

Shannon: Si claro, ¿Con qué?

Erick: La hija de Twist, y también es tu hija ¿Cierto?

Shannon: ¿Qué dices? No sé de qué hablas…

Erick: ¿Cierto?

Shannon: ... Si…. ¿Y de dónde conoces a Twist?

Erick: Me contrató para… algo

Shannon: ¿Para qué?

Erick: Te diré todo lo que quieras pero primero baja el arma, es difícil hablar cuando alguien te está apuntando con su lanzadora, tranquila, no te haré daño, confía en mí

Shannon: -baja el arma- Bien, ¿Entonces?

Erick: Empezaré por el principio, Twist me contrató para averiguar si Eli Shane tiene un hijo y le di la información, aunque no le dije que también tiene una hija

Shannon: ¿Eli Shane tiene un hijo y una hija? Eso no lo sabía

Erick: Si, iba a marcharme lejos de las cavernas conocidas al terminar de cumplir esa misión, pero al oír el comentario de Twist cuando se lo dije, me preocupé y decidí vigilarlo, porque si algo le pasa a esos niños, será mi culpa y no es justo para Eli Shane

Shannon: Ok, pero ¿En qué querías ayudarme a mí con mi hija?

Erick: Le darás esa niña a Twist dentro de cinco años, lo que te recomiendo que hagas es educarla y que diferencie entre el bien y el mal, para que tenga un indicio y no se convierta igual que su padre

Shannon: ¿Ese es tu consejo? ¿Decirle que su padre es un malvado?

Erick: No me refería así

Shannon: Escucha, me alegra que trates de ayudarme, pero lo siento, no puedo hacer eso

Erick: Twist no tiene que ser un malvado para ella, él es su padre después de todo, solo te pido que no dejes que Twist la eduque a su imagen y semejanza

Shannon: Twist no es tan malo…,ok, sí un poco, pero ese no es el punto y lo siento pero no voy hacerte caso

Erick: ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres que tu hija sea eso? Ella es parte de las generaciones de Slugterra y Twist es un villano, ¿Te gustaría ver a tu hija destruir todo? Tienes que darle ideas, las generaciones son el futuro ¿Quieres que el futuro sea un valle desolado donde no hay esperanza alguna, donde todo sea terror y destrucción?

Shannon: No pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Erick: Creer, quiero que creas, quiero que tu hija crea en la bondad, el perdón, la honestidad, en la amistad, quiero que le des fundamentos por los cuales ella tenga un futuro

Shannon: ¿Y si no da resultado?

Erick: ¿Sabes acaso de mí? De niño, siempre me decían que el mundo era avaro y malo, que no había nadie en quien confiar, que la única persona que importaba era yo mismo, que no me preocupara por los demás, que para sobrevivir tenía que ser poderoso y que para lograrlo debía reprimir a los otros, robar y matar, me dijeron todo eso cuando yo era solo un niño, pero eran mentiras, mentiras que me decían para que me volviera igual a ellos, al final, soy un cazador, pero de buen corazón, antes de decirle a Twist lo del hijo de Eli, tuve dudas si decirle o no, veo que no debí decirle, me dejé llevar por mis principios de cazador, pero gracias a mi educación, me doy cuenta de que fue un error y lo acepto

Shannon: Entonces debo educarla para que haga el bien… Cazador, una pregunta ¿Educándola así no hará que, cuando se dé cuenta de que su padre es un villano, luche contra él?

Erick: No, porque él es su padre

Shannon: Si pero hipotéticamente hablando, ella verá que es malvado y posiblemente hará que pelee contra él, no quiero eso, no es justo para Twist aunque sea un villano

Erick: Ten fe en ti misma y en tu hija, ella sabrá que hacer, confía

Shannon: ¡Ayúdame!

Erick: Ya lo hice, te di estos consejos, tú eliges si seguirlos o no, tú decides si ayudas a tu hija o no y tú decides lo que quieres hacer, ah por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Shannon: Thalía

Erick: ¿Thalía? Es un buen nombre, quizás nos veamos luego, Shannon

Erick se marcha, y cuando lo hace voltea hacia atrás, ve a Shannon y se queda pensando

Erick: (Hija de Twist, hijos de Eli, ¿Qué otra sorpresa?, las generaciones son el futuro, pero si no hay buenos fundamentos, el futuro se deteriorará y lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es proteger a los hijos de Eli Shane, ellos serán los próximos héroes y es mi culpa que estén en peligro, Twist construye sus armas y no puedo dejar que las use)


	3. Familia

Familia

Pasaron los cinco años, y Twist perfeccionó una nueva metralladora, por supuesto, se olvidaba de que había prometido que en esos cinco años recibiría a su hija, pero eso lo atendería después, solo se preocupaba por destruir al hijo de Eli, Elías, pero ellos, se ocupan de otras cosas

**Muy temprano en el refugio (Como las 5:00 de la mañana)…**

Elías estaba ansioso por ver Slugterra, (su padre, Eli, le había prometido que lo llevaría en un pequeño viaje a conocer las cavernas el día anterior), así que fue a despertarlo

Elías: ¡Papá! ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! Es hoy, vamos… ¡Papá, papá, papá, despierta!

Trixie: Tu hijo está despierto-dice desde la cama

Eli: En la mañana es tu hijo

Elías, desesperado, toma la mano de su padre forzándolo a levantarse

Elías: Lo prometiste

Eli: Muy bien, ya voy

Elías: ¡Sí!

Trixie: Lisie también irá

Elías: ¿Qué?

Eli: ¿Qué hay de malo con qué también llevemos a tu hermanita?

Elías: Nada, es que, esto es solo para adultos- dice en tono altanero

Eli: -se ríe- ¿Y un niño de cinco años es adulto? –vuelve a reírse-

Elías: Si, y soy mayor que ella

Trixie: Un año mayor, y eso no importa, el hecho de que seas mayor no te da "mayor" autoridad, además, recuerda algo Elías, tu familia es lo más importante, y como hermano mayor debes protegerla

Elías: Lo se mamá, pero están ustedes para protegernos, ¿No?

Eli: Quizá, pero en cualquier momento, podría no ser así, lo sabes

Elías: Si, se lo del abuelo… ¿Entonces nos vamos?

Lisie: Ya estoy lista

Eli: Nos vamos

Elías, Lisie: ¡Sí!

Eli prepara a su meca (Lucky) y se preparan para viajar

Eli: Bien, ¿Qué caverna quieren ver primero?

Ambos dicen al mismo tiempo

Elías: ¡Caverna Lúmino! Lisie: ¡Caverna Objetivo!

Elías: ¡LÚMINO!

Lisie: ¡OBJETIVO!

Elías: ¡LÚMINO!

Lisie: ¡OBJETIVO!

Eli: Oigan, oigan, tenemos tiempo para recorrer todas

Elías: ¡Sí! Quiero recorrer todas las 99 cavernas

Eli: Despacio aventurero, y ya que no pueden ponerse de acuerdo, iremos primero a Gateway Cavern

**Mientras, en la fortaleza de Twist…**

Twist: ¡Sí! Por fin, después de estos años, logré perfeccionar otra metralladora y la usaré- Shannon interrumpe

Shannon: Y estás hablando solo, otra vez

Twist: ¡Shannon! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shannon: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

Twist: No, claro que no (Lo había olvidado)- pensó-

Shannon: ¿Entonces?

Twist: Ehh, si, ¿Y la niña? ¿Dónde está?

Shannon: Aquí, adelante, vamos, Thalía

La niña sale y cuando Twist la ve se da cuenta de que es idéntica a él, es rubia, ojos castaños, tenía el pelo suelto y le llegaba a los hombros

Twist: Hola, Thalía

Thalía: H-hola, señor Twist

Shannon: Thalía, él es tu padre

Thalía: ¿Él? ¿Es mi padre?

Twist: Si, y no te preocupes, te cuidaré muy bien, ¿Si?- dice mientras le daba la mano a la niña

Shannon: Adelante

Thalía le da la mano a Twist y éste, para parecer un "buen padre", la carga y la coloca en su silla, iba a sentarse junto a ella, pero Shannon le hace un gesto y Twist va con Shannon

Shannon: Haré lo peor del mundo, Twist, confiaré en ti, en que cuidarás a mi hija, que es tuya también, pero sí sé que algo le pasa a ella, lo pagarás

Twist: Mensaje recibido, aunque no sé de qué te preocupas,- baja un poco la voz para Thalía no escuche- el hecho de que sea malo, como todos dicen, no significa que sea un mal padre

Shannon: No, pero tus acciones no son de bondad y tus propósitos no son de justicia u honor, por eso tenía miedo de decirte o dártela, ni siquiera sé si confiar o no confiar, por tus propósitos, sin embargo sé que sería injusto para ella crecer sin padre, solo es por eso, no creas que es por algo más

Thalía: ¿Sucede algo? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Twist: No pasa nada, tranquila

Shannon: No,… Nada hija

Shannon se retira y Twist se queda con su hija enseñándole su nuevo hogar, Twist solo pensaba en que ella se convertiría en su legado, aunque la pequeña Thalía solo quería ser heroína de Slugterra, era un juego del destino que estaba en su contra y el tiempo es quien decidiría

**De vuelta con Eli y sus dos hijos…**

Elías: Papá estamos llegando a casa, no puede ser que nos hayas enseñado las 99 cavernas, debe haber más

Eli: Hay más, es solo que es un poco tarde, ya les he enseñado las cavernas principales

Elías: Pero si ni siquiera está anocheciendo

Lisie: ¿Podemos ver el resto de las cavernas?

Eli: No

Elías, Lisie: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Eli: Aún son muy pequeños y en Slugterra hay muchos peligros, no quisiera que nada les pasara, además de que hay villanos, y aún no creo que sea tiempo para que sepan de ustedes

Lisie: Oh, Lo habías dicho papá, esos tipos malos que son crueles y vengativos

Eli: Si,… Bueno, es hora de irse

Elías: Ahhh- dice con desaliento

Eli: Descuida hijo, un día, cuando ustedes crezcan un poco más, les enseñaré todas las cavernas, cavernas que luego protegerán

Elías: Y seremos héroes como tu papá

Eli: Si-dice mientras agitaba su cabello

Elías: Papá-dice mientras reía- Me estás despeinando

Lisie: ¡Jajaja! Qué orgulloso eres con tu cabello

**Volviendo con Twist…**

Twist: Bien hija, este es tu nuevo hogar

Thalía: ¿Todo esto?

Twist: Si, y cuando seas más grande, no lo sé, quizá podrías, seguir con lo que hace tu padre, tener todo esto, empleados que cumplen todo lo que le ordenas, todo esto podría ser tuyo, ¿Qué dices?

Thalía: No lo sé, es una gran responsabilidad, y yo quería ser algo más

Twist: ¿Qué? ¿Qué querías ser?

Thalía: Quería ser como una protectora de las cavernas, no una empresaria de industrias

Twist: ¿Protectora? ¡Ja! Te voy a decir un secreto hija, ¿Conoces a los Shane?

Thalía: Si, ¡Los héroes de Slugterra! –dice con entusiasmo y Twist al verlo decide mentirle, (Típico de él)

Twist: Pues verás, ellos no son como todo el mundo cree, yo, cuando era más joven, trabajé con uno, al igual que tú, yo estaba entusiasmado, pero al conocerlo supe que me equivoqué, los Shane en realidad son avaros y malos, no les importa nada más que ellos mismos, son traicioneros, mentirosos, si estás en problemas a ellos no les importa, simplemente te dejan, sólo, y lo más doloroso es que si le pides ayuda ellos te responden ¡Ayúdate tú!

Thalía: Oh- dice bajando la cabeza con decepción

Twist: Pero descuida, por eso estoy aquí, yo peleo contra ellos para que dejen de engañar a más personas, sin embargo, yo estoy sólo, por así decir, porque mis empleados son tan torpes, pero tú, hija, tu puedes ser diferente, ¡Ser como yo!, si yo no puedo terminar con esos, esos farsantes, tu podrías hacerlo, ¿Qué dices?

Thalía: … Si, tienes razón papá, ellos son unos mentirosos y farsantes, alguien tiene que ponerle fin a esto, lo haré

Twist: ¡Perfecto! ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡Bien Thalía! ¡Así se habla! (Quizá no todo esté perdido)-pensó

Thalía: Bueno, es tarde, me iré a mi habitación, ¡Buenas noches papá! –dice mientras lo abrasaba, luego se va corriendo a su cuarto

Twist: Bien, quizá Shannon no quería que ella fuera como yo, pero falló, esta niña me ayudará a vencer a Eli Shane y su adorado hijo, ¡Ja-Ja-ja! Y cuando acabemos con ellos, Slugterra seguirá, dominaremos todo, estarán a nuestros pies, ¡Ja-ja-ja!


	4. Chapter 4

Pérdida

Twist, con su nueva metralladora, estaba más que listo y preparado para destruir y atacar el refugio, sin embargo Erick se coloca en su camino para tratar de detenerlo

Twist: Miren quien es, Erick Hunter, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Erick: No vine aquí para hablar, vine a detenerte

Twist: ¿Detenerme? ¡Tu y cuántos más! Con mi nueva arma no tienes oportunidad alguna de vencerme

Erick: ¿No? Al menos voy a intentarlo

Twist: Hace cinco años trabajaste para mi, ¿Qué pasó entonces?

Erick: Me di cuenta de que fue un error y ahora no voy a permitir que le pongas siquiera un dedo encima a esos, es decir, a ese hijo de Eli Shane

Twist: ¿Esos?

Erick: ¡Rayos! –susurró- Oye cualquiera puede equivocarse

Twist: … Si, claro, como sea ¡Apartate o te disparo! –dice mientras le apuntaba con la metralladora

Erick: Vamos Twist, ¿No podemos resolver esto civilizadamente, hablando?

Twist: Si, tal vez… No –Dispara una ráfaga de babosas con su metralladora, algunas golpean a Erick, otras él las evade y se oculta detrás de una roca

Erick: ¡AH, mi pierna! ¿En qué lío estoy metido? No podré vencerlo, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Con esa arma de seguro matará a los pequeños y todo por mi culpa

Twist: ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Cobarde! No puedes ocultarte para siempre detrás de una roca

Erick: Estoy acabado… -susurró-

Twist: Bien, si no quieres salir, ¡Entonces voy a obligarte! Es hora de que el cazador se convierta en presa, y la presa se convierta en cazador, ¡Cazador, prepárate para ser cazado!

Erick: Wow que raro se oye eso

Twist dispara cinco babosas granadas malvadas a la vez, que destruyen la roca y hace que Erick se aparte, pero Twist le dispara y él cae tendido en el suelo

Twist: Erick, Erick, Erick, te dije que te quitaras de mi camino, pero como no quisiste hacerlo, esto es lo que recibes

Erick: Twist… No hagas esto

Twist: No gastes energía dándome tontos sermones, porque no los voy a escuchar

Erick cae desmayado en el suelo, luego Twist toma rumbo al refugio con un grupo de guardias, pues él solo no podía con toda la Banda.

**En el refugio…**

Pronto: Entonces, su padre, Eli Shane, tomó el arma y le disparó al temible Doctor Thadeus Blakk y lo venció

Elías, Lisie: Wow, ¿De verdad papá?

Eli: Si, jajaja, y ustedes algún día también se convertirán en Shanes y protegerán BajoTerra de todos los villanos y malvados que quieran destruirla, pero eso implica que entrenen, practiquen y se conviertan en grandes lanzadores, como su padre

Trixie: ¿Disculpa?

Eli: Oh si, claro está, su madre también, pero no ahora, aún están muy pequeños, cuando crezcan y tengan… 15 años, les enseñaré a lanzar

Elias, Lisie: ¿15 años? ¿Por qué no ahora?

Junjie: Son muy jóvenes para manejar una lanzadora

Kord: O mecabestia

Eli: Si, además yo empecé con 15 años, y ustedes también lo harán

Elias, Lisie: Ahhh

Eli: Jajaja -escucha un ruido-

Pronto: ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Eli: Me pareció haber escuchado algo

Kord: ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

De repente la pared se destruye y Twist entra con su metralladora y un grupo de guardias que atrapa a Kord, Pronto y Junjie en una jaula, Elías y Lisie cayeron a un lado y Eli y Trixie a otro

Twist: ¿Se puede entrar? ¡Jajajaja!

Eli: ¡¿Twist?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Twist: Oh, ¿Fue inesperada la visita? Porque quería conocer a… ¡Tu hijo!

Eli: -nervioso y asustado- ¿Cómo lo-

Twist: ¿Supe? Eso tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, además tengo mis contactos. Ahora, ¿Dónde está el pequeño? Le quiero mostrar mi metralladora

Había un poco de humo por los escombros destruidos, pero luego fueron desapareciendo y Twist vió a Elías, Eli no podía hacer nada porque su pie estaba atorado con un pedazo de pared y Trixie estaba desmayada

Twist: ¿Un peli-rojo con ojos azules? ¡Ja! Vaya y creí que sería más como tu –dice mientras ve a Eli- Bien terminemos con –el humo se va desapareciendo hasta que también ve a Lisie- ¿Qué? ¿Una niña peli-azul con ojos verdes? ¡Tienes dos! ¡Dos hijos! (Vaya ese traidor de Erick no me dijo nada de esto) pensó- como sea ¡Acabemos con esto! –dijo apuntándole con la metralladora a los dos niños

Eli: ¡NOO! ¡Dejalos en paz!

Twist: ¿Crees que voy a obedecerte? ¡Qué patético!

Twist disparó, pero cuando las babosas iban a golpear a los dos niños, una babosa Aracniredes los sujeta y se salvan

Twist: ¡Ahj! ¿PERO Y AHORA QUÉ?

Twist ve una sombra y se da cuenta de que fue Erick

Twist: ¡ERICK HUNTER!

Erick: Que suerte, por poco y les dan

Elías: Gracias, pero ¿Quién es usted?

Erick: Mi nombre es Erick

Lisie: Ayudenos, salve a nuestros padres, señor

Elias: Y a nuestros tíos, están atrapados ahí dentro con ese maloso

Erick: Ah, no lo sé, solo quiero mantenerlos a ustedes a salvo y yo –mira a los dos niños quienes hacen una cara de tristeza, por lo que cambia de opinión- Bueno está bien, pero manténgase a salvo

Twist: ¡Erick! E-rick, ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

Twist estaba tan ocupado tratando de destruir a Elías y Lisie, que no se dio cuenta cuando Eli se liberó y cuando lo hiso, tomó a Twist del sueter y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se caiga, sangre de la boca y que suelte la metralladora

Eli: Ahora, Ajustemos unas cuentas pendientes –dice mientras lo recoge del suelo y lo toma del cuello ahorcándolo

Twist: ¡Suel-ta-me!

Eli: ¡Obligame! –dice mientras lo aprieta más- Es lo que te pasa por meterte con mi familia

Un grupo de guardias le dispara a Eli, lo que lo obliga a soltarlo y Twist vuelve a tomar su metralladora

Twist: ¿Que te obligue dijiste? Pues, ahora te va a ir peor –dice mientras le apuntaba y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, Trixie le lanza su arma, Eli la toma, dispara a Berpy y lanza una ráfaga de fuego que acaba con las malvadas

Eli: Gracias amor

Trixie: No hay de que

Twist: ¿Por qué se molestan tanto? De cualquier forma, ¡Acabaré con sus hijos!

Eli: Sobre mi cadáver

Twist: De acuerdo

Twist vuelve a disparar, Eli evade algunas malvadas, sale fuera del refugio para protegerse, mientras Erick trataba de liberar a Kord, Pronto y a Junjie

Kord: Oye, es el que salvó a Elias y a Lisie, ¡Hey! ¡Liberanos!

Erick: A eso vine

Junjie: Cool, pero ¿Y los niños?

Erick: Están a salvo, les dije que se quedaran por allá –dice mientras señalaba el lugar

Pronto: ¿Por allá? Twist está destruyendo todo, el refugio ya no existe, solo son escombros los que quedan de lo que solia ser nuestro hogar

Erick: Lo sé y lo lamento mucho, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como el bienestar de los niños

Kord: Bien, basta de charla, ¡Liberanos ya!

Erick: Eso intento, pero el candado está trabado y… Perdí mi arma

Pronto: ¿Qué?

Erick: La dejé caer por allá y no tuve tiempo de recogerla, el Shane y Twist pelean a muerte… Con respecto al candado, no puedo abrirlo, es como si algo obstruyera el candado adentro y no deja que la llave entre para abrirlo, troll ¿No puedes destruirlo con tu fuerza?

Kord: Imposible, soy fuerte pero el candado está hecho con un hierro casi inoxidable, resistente, si la llave no lo abre, nada lo hará, solo una babosa, pero la jaula es un poco acogedora y también nos golpearía a nosotros

Erick: Bueno, como sea pero los voy a sacar de aquí en un –ve a Eli y a Twist luchando, Eli va perdiendo y Elías y Lisie salían de su escondite, asustados al ver a su padre contra aquel terrible villano- Momento… Lo siento, volveré luego

Twist: Eli Shane, dando su vida por unos pequeños que llama sus hijos, siempre queriendo ser el héroe, pero te diré algo ¡No salvarás a nadie! –dice mientras le disparaba una babosa carnero malvada que lo derriba y cuando iba a matarlo, Elias grita

Elias: ¡Papá!

Twist voltea la mirada al niño, luego le dispara una Aracniredes a Eli para mantenerlo en el suelo mientras él se acercaba a los pequeños para asesinarlos

Lisie: Elías…

Elías: Fue una mala idea

Eli: ¡Niños corran!

Twist: Muy tarde

Trixie: Aún no

Elias, Lisie: ¡Mamá!

Twist: ¿Mamá? … Uy esto será interesante

Eli: Trixie, ten cuidado amor

Trixie: ¿Cuidado? Cuando alguien se mete con mis niños, se mete en un gran lío

Twist: ¡Jajaja! Si Eli no pudo vencerme, tu tampoco podrás

Trixie: Eres tan loco que disparando golpeaste a tus propios guardias, no tienes cordura para vencerme, de hecho ¿Por qué no vas a un siquiatra? Estás mal de la cabeza

Twist se enoja y le dispara, pero ella lo evade sin dificultad y le regresa el tiro, pero Twist se cubre con su metralladora, el golpe solo lo hace retroceder un poco, él vuelve a dispararle, ella lo evade, el disparo se va hasta donde Eli, liberándolo, luego él se levanta y ambos pelean contra Twist

Eli: Gracias por liberarme, Twist

Twist: ¿Dos contra uno? Eso no es justo

Trixie: ¿Justo? No conoces el significado de esa palabra

Eli: Además que uses un arma contra unos pequeños, tampoco es justo

Twist: Si lo es, si busco venganza

Erick: La venganza, tampoco es justicia

Twist parecía al fin vencido, Eli, Trixie y Erick tenían sus armas sobre Twist, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta de que al estar todos sobre él, dejaron sin cuidado a Elias y a Lisie, dándole ventaja a Twist para actuar

Twist: -sonrie malévolamente- Si que son unos tontos –voltea su metralladora y llega a dispararles a los niños, claro que cuando les disparó, Eli, Trixie y Erick abren fuego

Elias: Hora de correr, hermanita

Los dos niños corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, el impacto solo llega a alcanzarlos un poco, haciendo que éstos se tropiecen y se caigan, al borde de una profunda fosa que había cerca

Lisie: Estuvo cerca

Eli: ¡Hijos! ¿Están bien?

Elias, Lisie: ¡Si, papá!

Twist: No por mucho

Todos voltean y ven a Twist, quien aunque golpeado y agotado no se detendría hasta alcanzar su meta, el les dispara a Eli, Trixie y a Erick, ellos se apartan y luego cuando Twist les disparó a Elias y a Lisie de modo a que cayeran en la fosa, Eli y Trixie se meten y caen ambos en la fosa, con el golpe ellos soltaron sus lanzadoras, por lo que no podían disparar para salvarse

Elías, Lisie: ¡Mamá, papá! ¡NOO!

Twist: No era lo que tenía planeado, pero, jeje, después de los padres, le siguen los hijos

Twist les apuntó, parecía que no había nada que lo detuviera, iba a lograr su propósito, pero la metralladora no era estable, Twist vio que iba a explotar, así que la dejó en el suelo, levantó a un par de guardias para que lo ayudaran con la jaula, para llevar a sus prisioneros, cuando el arma iba a estallar, Erick la toma y la aleja, luego toma a los pequeños y los coloca en su mecabestia, pero antes de irse los pequeños toman las lanzadoras de sus padres y derraman lágrimas al borde de la fosa, Berpy se salvó, pues estaba cargado en la lanzadora de Eli cuando soltó su arma

Elías: Mamá, papá

Los dos pequeños sufridos por la tragedia se abrazan, Erick los ve y también derrama lágrimas, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado y en parte era su culpa, pero tenía un hoyo en el corazón, ¿Cómo decirles a los pequeños? Se detuvo un momento a pensar y decidió no decirles y llevarlos a Caverna Medita, la caverna natal de Erick, un lugar tranquilo y alejado, pacífico y relajado, donde entrenaría a los pequeños para que sean la nueva generación de héroes

Erick: Debemos irnos niños

Elías: ¿A dónde? Nuestro hogar está destruido y seguro que ese malvado va a buscar otra forma para destruirnos y no entiendo ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo conocemos, no le hemos hecho nada y… ¿Cómo supo de nosotros? Papá dijo que nuestra familia, nosotros, eramos un misterio para BajoTerra, que era imposible que alguien supiera de nosotros

Erick: Pues… ¿Quién sabe? Quizá se equivocó y BajoTerra sabe más de ustedes de lo que creen

Lisie: Al menos tenemos a Berpy y… Lo único que quedó de nuestros padres –dice mientras bajaba la cabeza mirando la lanzadora de su madre

Erick: Oye, tranquila –dice colocando su mano sobre su hombro- Tienen que seguir adelante, son Shanes, y nada detiene a los Shanes

Elías: Nada detiene a los Shane cuando están unidos en familia y ahora…

Erick: Aún tienes a tu hermana, aún se tienen el uno al otro… Vengan los llevaré a Caverna Medita, es un lugar tranquilo y alejado de todo peligro, yo crecí allí, los entrenaré para que sean los nuevos héroes

**En la fosa…**

Eli, Trixie: ¡AHHH!

Eli: ¿Tienes tu lanzadora? Perdí la mia

Trixie: Yo igual, ¿Qué haremos? Será una fea caída

Eli: … ¡Lo tengo! Lanza tu Aracniredes, yo lanzaré la mía, con la velocidad, si es que tenemos suerte, podrán transformarse y salvarnos

Trixie: Espero que tengas razón

Ambos lanzan sus Aracniredes y éstas tejen una red, al tener tan poca distancia y hacerla tan rápida solo pudo amortiguar la caída

Eli: ¿Estás bien?

Trixie: Estoy viva, eso es suficiente para mi, Eli, los niños, ellos…

Eli: Están bien, descuida, están bien

Trixie: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Eli: Es que no lo sé, solo lo siento… Ten fe

Trixie: Confío pero, ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

Eli: Sabrán qué hacer, son nuestros hijos

Trixie: Si, tienes razón… Ahora ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de esta fosa?

Eli: No lo sé, solo tenemos babosas, sin lanzadora, no podemos dispararlas y subir, tendremos que averiguar cómo, tendremos que buscar otra forma, pero subiremos, sin importar cuánto tiempo lleve

Trixie: Solo espero que sea pronto… ¡Pronto! ¡Y Kord! ¡Y Junjie! ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Eli: Deben estar en problemas, claro ahora debemos calmarnos, tenemos otras cosas de qué preocuparnos y estando aquí abajo, no hay nada que podamos hacer

**En la fortaleza de Twist…**

Twist: ¡Ahj! Estuve tan cerca de deshacerme de ellos, y la metralladora tenía que explotar, claro no todo salió mal, acabé con Eli Shane y Trixie Sting de un solo golpe, y tengo tres prisioneros nuevos, ¡Jajaja!

Kord: ¡Desgraciado! ¡Destruiste nuestro hogar, mataste al héroe de BajoTerra, al Shane! Y nos encierras como perros

Twist: No como perros, los perros no dan tanta molestia

Kord: ¡AHJ! Si pudiera salir de aquí yo –Twist interrumpe-

Twist: Pero no puedes, y no podrás, lo único que haces es enfadarme, me dan ganas de arrojar su jaula por la misma fosa, no lo hago si te callas, porque me divierte verlos ahí como ratas, mira a tus amigos, callados, miserables en la jaula, saben que no pueden hacer nada, ¿Por qué no tomas su ejemplo?

Junjie: Kord –dice poniendo su mano en su hombro para calmar a su amigo, el troll ve a Pronto y mira a los ojos a Junjie, baja la cabeza, se calma y se sienta

Twist: ¡Así está mejor! –Twist escucha que alguien se acerca y supone que tal vez sea su hija, así que da la orden de ponerlos en otra habitación, los guardias toman la jaula y los llevan a otro cuarto, cuando la puerta se abre ve que era Thalía, la recibe con los brazos abiertos

Thalía: Papá

Twist: ¡Thalía, hija! ¿Qué tal un abrazo a tu padre?

Ella va corriendo hacia él y le da un abrazo

Thalía: Papá ¿Dónde estabas? Hace un rato pasé por aquí y no te encontré

Twist: Oh, es que… Pues… Estaba trabajando, ¡Si! Cuando eres dueño de una compañía tan grande como esta debes trabajar duro para conseguir quizá un poco de oro para abastecernos con comida y si te esfuerzas un poco de lujos

Thalía: Mamá dice que los lujos están totalmente sobrevaluados porque simplemente son cosas materiales y que lo que realmente importa es la familia y estar juntos

Twist: Oh, y tiene razón, pero no hay nada malo con tener un par de regalitos de más

Thalía: ¿Por qué estás tan feliz hoy?

Twist: ¿Yo? Pues, pasó algo divertido en el trabajo

Thalía: ¿Qué?  
Twist: Bueno, alguien dejó caer postre y otro resbaló y cayó directo en una caja, ¡Jajaja!

Thalía: No me parece gracioso, el que lo dejó caer debió ser más cuidadoso, el que resbaló pudo haberse lastimado

Twist: Fue solo un chiste… Realmente estoy feliz porque… Tengo una adorable hija, llamada Thalía

Thalía: ¡Eres el mejor, papá! –le da otro abraso

Twist: Si, el mejor


	5. Shane

"Shane"

Y así, sin padres, familia, sin ninguna idea de a donde se dirigían, los hermanos Shane, Elias y Lisie, acompañaron a Erick a la Caverna Medita donde entrenarían y se hospedarían hasta que sea el momento para regresar y ser los nuevos héroes que BajoTerra necesita, ya que son Shanes, y es su responsabilidad

Elias: ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

Erick: Ya casi

Lisie: La pregunta no es ¿Cuándo llegaremos? La pregunta es ¿Qué haremos cuando estemos allí?

Erick: Descuiden… Yo me haré cargo de eso

Los niños se miran el uno al otro, confundidos, tristes y deprimidos por todo lo que pasó, pues aunque estaban seguros con Erick, no podían creer o aceptar el hecho de que ya no iban a ver a sus padres otra vez, sin embargo, les guste o no debían seguir sin ellos

Llegaron a la caverna donde los recibió un extraño anciano de cabello negro, con una capucha blanca, larga, que lo cubría por completo, una barba un poco larga, unos zapatos negros y ojos anaranjados

?: ¡Erick!, ¿Aún te metes en grandes lios y problemas?

Erick: Si, hola Maestro –dice mientras se arrodillaba

?: Ahh, tu siempre con tus reverencias y formalidades, si te he dicho que solo me llames Rafael

Erick: Si, lo sé, pero prefiero seguir con mi respeto

Rafael: Jajaja –ve a los niños, quienes se escondían detrás de Erick- Vaya, vaya, ¿Y estos adorables pequeños? ¿Son tuyos?

Elias: N-o,… No, s-señ-or –dice mientras salía de detrás de los pies de Erick, Rafael lo ve y sin preguntar ni nada, supo al instante de qué se trataba

Rafael: Por supuesto que no, no eres de Erick, umm… Un cabello rojo como el fuego, unos ojos azules como el cielo celeste y el agua cristalina, coraje extremadamente alto, joven y sabio…

Lisie: …Ah...

Rafael: ¡Oh! Una niña, cabello azulado con un toque de negro, ojos verdes esmeralda, corazón puro y valentía sin igual… ¡Qué lindos niños! Ah, lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Rafael, pequeños y ustedes son… Elías y Lisie…

Elías: Si, ¿Pero cómo lo supo?

Rafael: Tengo la habilidad de conocer a las personas por lo que dicen sus cualidades y sus cualidades puedo leerlas en su corazón a través de su alma, la cual puedo ver en sus ojos… Erick, ¿Qué hacen estos niños contigo? ¿Y quiénes son?

Erick: Son los Shanes restantes

Rafael: ¿Shanes? ¿Te refieres a Eli Shane?

Elías, Lisie: ¿Usted conoce a nuestro papá?

Rafael: ¿Conocerlo? Claro, el Shane que salvó a BajoTerra incontables veces de Blakk y Goon, el Shane que salvó a BajoTerra tomando las elementales y cumpliendo su deber, aunque eso implicara que dejara a su padre, ¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! Pero, ¿Papá? ¿Eli Shane tiene un hijo?

Erick: Hijos, son estos dos pequeños

Rafael: Wow, no me esperaba eso… ¡¿RESTANTES?! Erick, ¡¿SHANES RESTANTES?! Pero, pero qué… Erick, ¿Qué pasó con Eli?

Erick: Niños… -dice mientras hacía una señal de que se apartaran un poco para no entristecerlos más con la historia que ya sabía y además, Erick iba a decirle toda la verdad, incluyendo la parte en la que él tuvo que ver…

Elias y Lisie, ya a un lado, solo pensaban y discutían qué harían, mientras Erick charlaba con ese anciano que ellos desconocían

Lisie: Elias ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Elias: No lo sé, sin mamá y papá… -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- La única opción que tenemos es quedarnos con este extraño señor, Erick

Lisie: Pero no sabemos nada de ese señor, no sabemos lanzar babosas, ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos, papá no nos enseñó este lugar, este lugar estaba oculto, ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en él?

Elias: Porque es nuestra única opción, el tio Kord, el tio Junjie y el tio Pronto seguro fueron capturados por ese maloso de Twist, no tenemos a donde ir… Desafortunadamente

Lisie: Quisiera saber ¿Cómo ese maloso de Twist se enteró de nosotros? –dice con cara de tristeza mirando hacia abajo

Elias: Igual yo –dice mientras se acercaba a su hermana y la abrazaba

Mientras los dos hermanos Shanes estaban a un lado, con solando su tristeza y su pena, Erick terminaba de contarle lo sucedido a su maestro, el cual reacciona con impresión ante tal desagradable hecho

Rafael: ¡¿Que tu QUÉ?! –dice tratando de que Elias y Lisie no escuchen- ¡Erick! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Erick: Lo siento, maestro, en verdad, ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un terrible error

Rafael: ¿Ahora, Erick? ¡¿AHORA?! Ahora es demasiado tarde para Eli Shane, y desafortunadamente también es tarde para Trixie Sting, ahora es demasiado tarde, estos pequeños son huérfanos por culpa tuya, me los traes aquí para que Twist no los encuentre y esa fue tu única acción buena y piadosa, aunque es lo único que puedo esperar que hicieras, se los debes, jamás había imaginado tal acto de parte tuya, ¿Qué te he enseñado acerca del honor, la compasión, la tolerancia, el respeto, la responsabilidad? Porque al parecer, ¡No te he enseñado nada! Ese acto fue el más bajo y ruin, nunca en mis 89 años había escuchado tal atrosidad

Erick: Lo siento… Maestro, te he fallado…

Rafael: Pedir perdón solo hace un auge a tu conciencia, solo hace que te sientas menos culpable, pero no soluciona los problemas, un sabio no es aquel que pide perdón cada vez que ofende, un sabio es aquel que evita ofender, aunque si ofendemos, obviamente es obligatorio pedir perdón, claro, obligatorio si eres un ser humano y te consideras una persona, porque solo los villanos que no tienen corazón no son capaces de pedir perdón, y no solo me has fallado a mí, le has fallado a esos pequeños, le has fallado a Kord Zane, Junjie, Pronto GermiTopo, y le has fallado a BajoTerra también

Erick: Lo sé, pero es que, no creí que Twist tuviera un corazón tan oscuro

Rafael: No sabes nada, Twist, además de ser un despiadado al que no le importa la vida, no le importa BajoTerra, no le importan las babosas, no le importa nada, más que él mismo, es la maldad en persona, hacer un trato con Twist, trabajar con él o para él, siquiera conocerlo, es jugar con fuerzas del más allá, jugar con fuego, quemarte y causar un incendio, es nadar en aguas peligrosas de las que no hay salvación y te ahogas, es entrar en un oscuro laberinto que no tiene salida, en arrojarte a un pozo de avaricia y caos del que no hay fin, Twist, es un millón de veces peor que Blakk y mil veces peor que la Goon

Erick: ¿Tan malo es? Digo ¿No existe bondad alguna en él?

Rafael: Una vez hubo bondad en él, una vez en la que su maldad se esfumó, pero después, la maldad volvió en él, y no solo su maldad, también la maldad de las 99 Cavernas y más allá

Erick: Wow, no tenía idea… ¡Auch! –dice porque Rafael lo golpeó en la cabeza-

Rafael: Si no conoces a lo que te enfrentas, no te arrojes al mar de piedras, porque tarde o temprano, terminaras hiriéndote

Erick: Bueno, y ¿Qué piensa hacer con los pequeños?

Rafael: Bueno, ya estoy un poco viejo, pero hasta donde pueda llegar llegaré, hay que entrenar a los pequeños, no creo que con… ¿Cuántos años tienen?

Erick: El niño tiene 5 y la niña 4

Rafael: Ok, no creo que con esa edad Eli Shane les haya enseñado a combatir duelos y lanzar babosas

Erick: No, creo que no… ¡Auch! –dice porque Rafael lo golpeó, de nuevo-

Rafael: Tan jóvenes y perdieron a sus padres, y ni siquiera saben combatir, eres un abusador por haber hecho lo que hiciste

Erick: Ah, bueno… Me lo merezco

Rafael: Te mereces eso y más… Bien, basta de parloteo, conozcamos a los pequeños y mostrémosle sus destinos

Erick y Rafael se acercan a los pequeños, quienes estaban con las lanzadoras de sus padres y con Burpy, sentados en el suelo

Rafael: Elías, Lisie, Erick me contó lo que pasó… Y lo siento mucho en verdad… Pero deben continuar, deben seguir sin sus padres, así como Eli, su padre, siguió sin el suyo

Elías: Lo sabemos, pero ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? Apenas tengo 5 años y mi hermana 4, no podemos hacer nada…

Lisie: Papá había prometido que nos enseñaría a lanzar cuando tuviéramos 15 años, o bueno, cuando yo tuviera 15 y mi hermano 16, y ahora…

Erick: Ahora deben afrontar lo que pasó y seguir, y ya que vieron lo fuerte y malvado que es Twist, no pueden esperar más tiempo, no podemos esperar a que todos esos años pasen

Rafael: Porque entonces sería demasiado tarde para BajoTerra si esperamos todos esos años para entrenarlos

Elías: ¿Y qué hacemos?

Rafael: Yo los entrenaré, los entrenaré y ya cuando Lisie tenga 15 y tu 16, estén preparados para derrotar a Twist

Elías, Lisie: Pero…

Rafael: Sin peros, ahora tomarán sus lanzadoras y a entrenar

Elías y Lisie solo se miran el uno al otro con miradas de inseguridad y preocupación

Rafael caminó hacia su casa para buscar sus babosas, mientras los Shanes se preguntaban ¿Qué harian? ¿Qué pasaría? Y Erick estaba con ellos

Elías: Señor Hunter

Erick: Solo llamame Erick

Elías: Bueno, Erick, ¿Por qué Twist nos odia? Nosotros no le hicimos nada y él solo llegó e intento matarnos sin razón alguna

Erick: Bueno, en BajoTerra no solo hay héroes de corazón puro y valientes que defienden y protegen a los demás como sus padres o sus tios, también hay personas con odio y rencor, que buscan venganza y la destrucción de BajoTerra, que son villanos y aterrorizan a la gente como lo hace Twist, y sus padres como son héroes y salvan BajoTerra de los villanos siempre lo detenían y frustraban sus maléficos planes, porque eso hacen los héroes, salvar a las personas que no pueden salvarse a si mismos, entonces, el rencor de Twist no solo era por sus padres, ya que ellos frustraban sus malignos planes, es un rencor hacia los Shanes, no lo sé, escuché que es un rencor que lleva desde hace tiempo atrás

Lisie: ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan egoísta y malo, por querer hacernos daño? Solo somos niños

Erick: Si… qué egoísta…

Elías: Gracias por traernos aquí Erick, aunque papá siempre decía que Twist parecía bueno al principio y que no confiaramos en extraños

Lisie: ¡Elías!

Erick: Yo… bueno quizá tengas razón, solo soy un extraño… Ustedes no me conocen y…

Elias: Pasará un largo tiempo antes de que podamos confiar en usted

Erick: Si… respeto eso… Ya viene Rafael a entrenarlos -dice para cambiar el tema de conversación

Rafael: Lamento la tardanza, pero estas babosas son escurridizas, siempre jugando –dice mientras miraba su hombro donde estaban sus babosas ¿Negashade y Sonica?

Lisie: ¡Wow! Qué babosas tan geniales

Elias: ¿Dónde las consiguió?

Rafael: Ah, si eres un humilde viajero que busca paz y tranquilidad, buscando un lugar solitario para meditar, encuentras muchas cosas en el camino, pero yo no las encontré, ellas me eligieron, deben ser flexibles con las babosas, ellas son la clave de todo

Elias: ¡Claro que lo somos! Burpy –llamó a Burpy-

Burpy se subió a su hombro y estaba en su forma Ultra-Megamórfica, tenia detalles de fuego que iban desde la cabeza hasta su espalda, sus antenas eran muy parecidas a las que tenia en megamórfica, en sus costado tenía pequeñas rayas (como las que tiene convertida, malvada) color rojo vino y sus pequeñas manos tenía detalles como la elemental de fuego

Rafael: ¡Increible! Esa es una Infierno muy peculiar

Lisie: Burpy es único –dice acariciando a Burpy-

Rafael: Si, puedo notarlo bien, en fin, si quieren convertirse en Shanes, detener a Twist y salvar a BajoTerra, deberán aprender a lanzar babosas, después de todo, hoy en día de nada sirve tener babosas, si no sabes como usarlas, y prepárense pequeños, pues lo que les enseñaré aquí, es solo el principio de lo que verán…

Continuará…


	6. Comienza El Entrenamiento

Comienza el entrenamiento

En la Caverna Medita estaban Elías y Lisie, los hermanos Shanes, siendo entrenados por Erick y Rafael para ser la siguiente generación de héroes, ya que perdieron a sus padres debían entrenar y prepararse para cualquier otra cosa que pueda ocurrir

Elías: ¿Cómo pretende que entrenemos? –dice sosteniendo la lanzadora de Eli, que ahora era suya-

Lisie: Ni siquiera podemos sostener estas lanzadoras –dice mientras tenía la lanzadora inclinada hacia abajo-

Elías: Es fácil hermana, solo debes levantarla, cargarla –decía mientras tomaba a Burpy-

Lisie: Es una mala idea

Elías: Descuida, sé lo que hago… Solo hay que disparar –decía mientras apuntaba, luego haló el gatillo, la potencia de disparo era demasiada para él, así que cuando disparó, él se echó hacia atrás y cayó sentado- Ok, no es tan sencillo

Rafael: No, y no van a disparar ahora

Elías, Lisie: ¿Qué?

Lisie: Genial, así estaré a salvo de que mi hermano dispare otra babosa de nuevo

Elías: ¿Por qué? ¿No dijo usted que nos entrenaría?

Rafael: Claro que sí y así será, pero cada cosa a su tiempo, ahora no pueden lanzar babosas, lo que harán es aprender a relacionarse con las babosas, no son simples municiones –Elías lo interrumpe-

Elías: Son la clave de todo BajoTerra, además de que son la llave de todo, nuestras compañeras y amigas

Elías, Lisie: Papá solía decirlo...

**En sus recuerdos…**

Elías y Lisie jugaban en el patio con su padre…

Elías: ¡Jajaja! Papá, dispara otra babosa

Eli: Ya he disparado 5, ¿Quieren otra más?

Elías, Lisie: ¡SI, SI, SI, SI!

Eli: Bien, pero es la última

Lisie: Dijo eso al lanzar la 3, Jajaja –susurró en el oído de su hermano-

Eli: Los escuché –decía lanzándoles una mirada tierna-

Eli disparó a Hielo hacia arriba, se dispersó y luego sobre ellos brotó nieve y copos

Elías: Es genial, ya quiero ser más grande, y sostener una lanzadora como la de papá y tener un gran arsenal de babosas, que sean fuertes y útiles

Eli: Todas las babosas son útiles hijo, incluso las estropeadas

Lisie: ¿Qué? ¿Las estropeadas?

Eli: Por supuesto, vengan acá –les dijo sentando en el suelo, los pequeños se acercaron a él- Las babosas no son solo municiones que puedes disparar

Elías: Muy cool

Eli: Sí, muy cool –dijo agitando el cabello de su hijo- Ademas son la clave de todo BajoTerra

Lisie: ¿En serio?

Eli: Sí, las babosas tienen un papel fundamental en BajoTerra así como en el arsenal de un gran lanzador, las babosas son la vida de todo BajoTerra, el equipo de un lanzador y parte de la familia

Elías: ¡Como Burpy!

Eli: ¡Por supuesto que sí! No lo olviden niños

Elías, Lisie: No

Eli le sonríe a los niños y ellos igual, luego los pequeños se acercan a él y se recuestan en sus hombros

Elías: Te quiero papá

Lisie: Yo igual

Eli: Y yo a ustedes

**Fin de sus recuerdos…**

Los pequeños solo tenían una triste mirada hacia el suelo recordando a su padre, pero luego tuvieron que dejarlo de lado, ya que no podían cambiar el pasado

Rafael: Bien, es bueno que tengan ese conocimiento de las babosas… Pero no es suficiente, deben saber cómo capturar babosas, relacionarse con ellas y saber usarlas correctamente contra otra

Lisie: El elemento correcto para vencer la babosa contraria, como agua contra fuego

Rafael: ¡Exacto Lisie!

Lisie: No es solo lanzar babosas al azar –dice mirando a su hermano y este solo se cruzó de brazos e ignoró a su hermana-

Elías: Si, como sea, empecemos ya

Rafael los llevó a un campo más abierto donde se defenderían con las manos de enemigos hechos de madera que se activaban solos al detectar cualquier presencia, los dos hermanos caminaban temeroso sin ninguna idea, y los enemigos se activaron, ellos se asustaron y cayeron sentados, Rafael solo negó con la cabeza, luego les enseño a los niños como se hacía, vendándose los ojos a sí mismo y colocándose en posición, cuando los enemigos se activaron Rafael los golpeó a cada uno y se defendió

Elías, Lisie: ¡Wow!

Rafael: Confíen en sus instintos y guíense de su corazón, no podemos guiarnos solo de nuestros ojos, ¿Oyeron? –Los pequeños ascendieron con la cabeza-

Rafael luego los puso encima de un tronco con un palo en las manos para que se equilibraran y cruzaran el troco, pero los pequeños no se pudieron equilibrar y cayeron al suelo, Rafael negó con la cabeza de nuevo, luego tomó el palo y se puso encima del troco, con facilidad pudo equilibrarse y pasar el tronco

Elías: Genial

Rafael: Deben hallar equilibrio entre sus mentes y su cuerpo –los pequeños ascendieron-

Rafael luego los puso frente a un saco de arena para que por lo menos fueran ganando fuerza, aunque ellos no quisieron, por eso Rafael los llevó a un precipicio que se cruzaba solo por una tabla, era bastante amplia y resistente, pero los pequeños por miedo se negaban a cruzar, Rafael les insistía

Rafael: Deben cruzarlo

Lisie: ¿Qué? ¿El enorme precipicio?

Elías: ¿Que se parece al mismo por donde cayeron nuestros padres? ¿Está loco?

Rafael: Entiendo que tengan miedo, pero los próximos Shanes no pueden darse el lujo de sentir miedo, ¡Así que adelante! –dice empujando levemente a los niños, estos temblaban cada paso por la tabla solo mirando hacia abajo temiendo a caer, en un momento Elías tropezó y paró de caminar

Elías: ¡No! ¡No voy a cruzar! ¡Tengo miedo!

Rafael: ¡Debes continuar!

Elías: ¡No puedo!

Rafael: ¡Sí puedes! Solo hazlo

Elías cerró los ojos, respiró, luego siguió respirando hondo, dio un paso adelante, seguía con los ojos cerrados y así los dejó, Lisie lo vio e hiso lo mismo, daban un paso después del otro, y cuando sintieron miedo se agarraron de las manos y siguieron caminando, Rafael los vio y ascendió con la cabeza, luego los pequeños abrieron los ojos y ya habían cruzado el precipicio, al verlo se regocijaron de alegría, Rafael luego los siguió

Rafael: Te dije que podías, eso es lo que deben hacer, si su mente se llena de sombras busquen y encuentren la luz y en ustedes hay mucha –los pequeños sonrieron-

Después del entrenamiento, todos estaban descansando frente a una fogata, el maestro estaba meditando y los pequeños estaban entusiasmados con Erick

Elías: ¡Fue increíble hermana!

Lisie: ¡Sí!

Elías: No creí que cruzaría, y luego me calmé, seguí caminado ¡Y lo logré!

Lisie: ¡Fue genial! Y cruzamos unidos

Erick: Al parecer tuvieron un gran entrenamiento hoy

Elías: ¿Gran? ¡Fue asombroso! ¡Debiste verme!

Lisie: Debiste VERNOS –dice haciendo una entonación para que su hermano la notara-

Elías: Sí, ya entendí Lisie

Erick: Jajaja, ¿Y qué les pareció mi Maestro?

Elías: Al principio creí que estaba loco, pero luego me di cuenta de que sabe lo que hace

Lisie: Ah, qué grosero

Elías: Es lo que pienso –dice mientras se encogía de hombros-

Erick: Si, yo tambien tenía mis dudas cuando me entrenó… ¿Y pasaron todas las pruebas?

Elías, Lisie: Ah… Pues no

Elías: Creo que también debemos entrenar mañana

Erick: Entonces a dormir

Erick apagó la fogata y llevó a los niños a una cómoda cama donde pudieran dormir, los acostó y les dio una cobija

Erick: Bien, hora de dormir, descansen –decía mientras se daba la vuelta para irse pero Elías lo detuvo-

Elías: Señor, Hunter… Es decir, Erick…

Erick: ¿Si, Elías?

Elías: Bueno… Gracias, por traernos aquí y cuidarnos y… Eso

Erick: No fue nada –decía sonriéndole al pequeño, que luego volvió a recostarse-

Erick salió de la habitación y luego respiró hondo, Rafael lo ve y al instante supo lo que tenía

Rafael: Son pequeños simpáticos ¿No?

Erick: Sí, no me sorprende, son idénticos a Eli Shane

Rafael: Sí, espero que luego se mantengan así

Erick: ¿Luego? ¿Luego de qué?

Rafael: Luego de que les digas que fue tu culpa –dice con voz autoritaria- ¿Lo habías olvidado? Erick, aunque los cuides y los protejas o hagas lo que quieras, eso no compensa el pasado, ¿Cuándo piensas decirles?

Erick: Cuando tengan la edad suficiente

Rafael: Ja, los años no cubren sus corazones, ellos siempre recordarán a sus padres… -decía retirándose-

Erick solo se quedó ahí parado un rato, pensando, pues su maestro tenía razón, luego se marchó a dormir

**Mientras en la fortaleza de Twist…**

Twist estaba casi dormido, pero furioso, en su escritorio al no tener idea de dónde estaban Elías y Lisie, luego su hija Thalía apareció en su puerta

Thalía: Papá, ¿Me llevas a dormir? Tengo mucho sueño –decía bostezando-

Twist: ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Oh, sí claro, vamos –decía cargándola, ella mientras Twist la llevaba recostaba su cabeza en su hombro, Twist solo veía cómo se dormía la pequeña en su hombro-

Llegó a la habitación de la pequeña, luego la recostó en su cama y la arropó con una cobija

Twist: Bien… Duerme… -decía mientras se daba la vuelta, pero la voz de la pequeña lo detuvo-

Thalía: Te quiero papá

Twist se volteó y la pequeña estaba acurrucada e su cama, ya dormida, luego salió de la habitación y se sentó en su sillón

Twist: ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? En lugar de buscar a los hijos de Eli, estoy aquí cuidando de… Mi hija… ¿Cómo pasó esto?... Bien, no importa… Mientras me sirva para ayudarme a acabar con los pequeños Shanes… No hay ningún problema

Continuará…


	7. Aprendiendo a Luchar

Aprendiendo a luchar

Los pequeños debían seguir con su entrenamiento, debían entrenar todos los días para convertirse en los futuros protectores de las cavernas, los desafíos de Rafael hacían que se esforzaran al máximo y los pequeños estaban de acuerdo, sus metas eran seguir el legado de sus padres y ser iguales a ellos

Rafael: ¡De nuevo!

Elías: Estos desafíos son cada vez más difíciles –decía sudando y algo agotado-

Rafael: Por ahora lo son, luego de unos años estos serán fáciles… Entonces les pondré más complicados, jejeje

Lisie: ¿En serio? –decía evadiendo un objetivo, aunque otro vino y la derribó-

Elías: Debemos hacerlo si queremos ser iguales a mamá y papá… ¡Auch! –lo golpeó un objetivo- Aunque esto es totalmente agotador…

Rafael: Umm… Ok, pueden descansar

Elías, Lisie: Ahh, por fin –decían mientras se sentaban en el suelo-

Rafael: Jajaja –se reía mientras se marchaba a su tienda-

Lisie: No estamos mejorando, Elías

Elías: Nada, y si no entrenamos más fuerte, no podremos detener a los malvados que hay en BajoTerra, en especial ese villano Twist –decía con una mirada enojada-

Lisie: Elías, también estoy enojada por lo que hiso, pero mamá y papá siempre decían que no es bueno guardar rencor, el odio oscurece el corazón

Elías: Lo sé, pero es que… Ese Twist me pone de mal humor

Lisie: ¡Pero nada Elías! Nada de mal humor… Fue por su odio lo que pasó, si guardas odio y rencor en tu corazón, ¿Qué te diferencia de Twist o del resto de los villanos? Además, queremos ser iguales a mamá y papá, ¿Por qué no seguir su ejemplo?

Elías: … Odio… Odio que tengas razón hermanita –decía sonriendo- Pero descuida… No lo haré, jamás lo haría, lo que si haré es ser igual que papá –decia parándose orgulloso-

Erick: Vaya, te ves decidido –decía desde un árbol alto desde donde veía todo-

Elías, Lisie: Hola Erick

Erick: Nunca vi tanto entusiasmo –decía mientras se lanzaba del árbol- Pero si quieren ser fuertes, si quieren ser verdaderos héroes, deben entrenar mucho, y en su caso, deben entrenar el doble, ustedes solo son niños

Elías: Hey

Erick: Es la verdad, y escuchen bien, les daré una pequeña lección, síganme

Erick los guio por la caverna

Erick: Para aprender a levantarte –dijo mientras tomaba un gran tronco y lo ponía en su espalda, al principio el tronco parecía demasiado grande para que él lo sostuviera y parecía que el troco le caería encima, pero él lo levantó- Debes aprender a caer

Los pequeños sonrieron, luego Erick continuó con el recorrido

Erick: Para aprender a caminar –decía mientras se agachaba y cruzaba por unos alambres- Debes aprender a gatear

Siguieron…

Erick: Para aprender a luchar –decia mientras golpeaba el saco de arena de entrenamiento que Rafael tenía, luego se detuvo y el saco se dirigía a él y lo sostuvo- Debes aprender a defenderte y para aprender a ganar debes aprender a perder

Elías: ¡Es asombroso!

Erick: Lo es –decía sonriendo- La lección es que cada cosa lleva a otra, pero debes tener paciencia, el aprendizaje no es de un solo día, es constante, cada día se aprende algo nuevo, deben seguir entrenando y serán cada día más fuertes, con suerte, cuando tengan edad podrán ser lo suficientemente fuertes para combatir con los villanos, pero por ahora, aprendan a combatir los objetivos que mi maestro les da, y recuerden, la paciencia es una virtud, la fortaleza está es su interior y la fuerza de voluntad es su arma más poderosa

Elías: ¿Y las lanzadoras?

Lisie: Elías, si no tienes fuerza de voluntad para tomar la lanzadora o enfrentar tus miedos no conseguirás nada, debes tener fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante

Elías: Era un chiste –dice con mirada decepcionada-

Erick: Jaja, muy bien vuelvan a lo suyo

**En la fortaleza de Twist…**

Twist estaba en su oficina con un grupo de guardias que había enviado a buscar a Elías y Lisie, búsqueda que no obtuvo ningún resultado…

Twist: ¿Y bien?

Guardia1: Señor, jefe, señor –decía poniendo pose militar-

Twist: Historial de reporte

Guardia1: Ahh… Aún no hemos encontrado nada, señor…

Guardia2: No tenemos rastros de nada, hemos viajado a la mayoría de las 99 cavernas y no hemos encontrado ni siquiera una pista

Twist: ¡PUES SIGAN BUSCANDO! –gritó con furia, esto hiso que los guardias se entumecieran del miedo- ¡SI HAN BUSCADO EN LA MAYORÍA DE LAS CAVERNAS DEBIERON ENCONTRAR ALGO! ¡UNOS SIMPLES PEQUEÑOS NO DESAPARECEN DE LA NADA! Y sé que siguen vivos, sé que están por ahí, ocultos burlándose de mí… -mira a su alrededor y ve a los guardias todavía en su oficina- ¿POR QUÉ SIGUEN AQUÍ INÚTILES? ¡VAYAN Y SIGAN BUSCANDO!

Los guardias hacen una seña militar y se retiran, mientras se retiraban, Thalía entraba en la oficina de Twist y Twist estaba enojado mirando el escritorio de su oficina…

Thalía: Papá… -dijo mirando con timidez a su padre al verlo enojado-

Twist: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh, eres tu Thalía –dijo calmándose un poco, la pequeña al verlo calmado dejó su timidez y corrió hacia su padre-

Thalía: Papá, ¿Quiénes eran esos? –preguntó curiosa-

Twist: Ah, empleados linda… Ya sabes, trabajo, nada de qué preocuparse

Thalía: Oh, ¿Y por qué no vas con ellos?

Twist: Jaja, ¿Y quién te cuidaría a ti? –Dijo haciendo una "sonrisa de agrado" a la pequeña-

Thalía: ¡Jajaja! Está bien papá –dijo sonriendo-

Twist: Sí, Jajaja… ¿Y bien? ¿Eso era todo? Porque debo seguir con estos asuntos de trabajo

Thalía: Bueno, quería saber…

Twist: ¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué?

Thalía: Bueno… Es sobre la Banda de Shane

Twist al escuchar esto le dio un tic repentino en el ojo, se llenó de furia por dentro, claro no la mostraría ante su hija, pero con tan solo mencionar Shane, Twist recordó a Elías y Lisie y la dificultad que tenía para encontrarlos

Twist: … ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Thalía: ¿Por qué se volvieron malos? O ¿Por qué su odio? No entiendo, todos en la caverna donde estaba con mamá decían que eran buenos

Twist: … En primer lugar, ellos, como ya te había dicho, ellos solo fingen ser buenos, realmente son malos, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, es solo Eli Shane y su gran arrogancia, cuando estaba con él, él creía que solo por ser un Shane yo debía obedecerlo, y escucha Thalía, eso es humillación, y jamás, jamás, pero nunca jamás, dejes que alguien te diga que hacer, además de mí, claro… No tienes por qué hacerle caso a nadie, jamás dejes que nadie te pisotee, para eso son las armas, las lanzadoras, para defenderte… ¿Su odio?... Bueno… La verdad es que, su odio… Es de familia, los Shanes siempre han sido así

Thalía: Wow, jamás lo vi así

Twist: Es por eso, hija, que tu padre siempre está un paso adelante, porque yo sé todo y si sé todo nada puede sorprenderme, así que si quieres estar un paso adelante, tendrás que ser igual a mí –decía sonriendo-

Thalía: Eso no suena a problema, ¡Yo quiero ser igual a ti! –dijo entusiasmada-

Twist: Y lo serás, pequeña, lo serás, solo debes hacer todo lo que te diga y vencerás… Escúchame bien… –decía mientras daba un paseo por la fortaleza con su hija enseñándole a triunfar- Si quieres ser poderosa, debes de practicar –dijo haciendo seña de fuerza con el brazo-

Thalía: Cierto

Twist: ¡Falso! Para lograr fuerza y poder debes de controlar –dijo mientras le ordenaba a un guardia y este le hace seña militar, se lanzaba al piso y Twist pasó por encima de él, luego Thalía estaba dudosa pero Twist le dio la mano y ella lo siguió de la misma manera que él lo hiso- Bien hecho hija

Thalía: ¿No es malo pasar por encima de la gente? El guardia pudo haberse lastimado

Twist: Para eso soy dueño de esta gran compañía, ellos hacen lo que digo, están aquí para servirme, si a ellos no les gustara ¡Renunciarían! ¿No crees?

Thalía: Bueno…

Twist: Si quieres ser triunfador, debes de entrenar

Thalía: Claro

Twist: ¡Mentira! Para lograr ser un ganador, las mejores babosas debes tener –decía mostrando su arsenal-

Thalía: Esas babosas se ven diferentes a las otras, se ven escalofriantes

Twist: Ahh, es que son babosas salvajes, no son domésticas, las domésticas pierden fácilmente

Thalía: No todo es ganar

Twist: Hija –decia poniéndose en una rodilla a su altura- También creía eso, hasta que conocí a Eli Shane… ¿Y sabes? Por lo menos su maldad me hiso darme cuenta de algo… Que en este mundo si pierdes un duelo puedes perderlo todo… En resumen, ganar lo es todo

Thalía: Ahh…

Twist: ¡Sigamos! Si trabajas unido lograrás mejores resultados

Thalía: ¿Supongo?

Twist: Supones mal… Mientras menos seas, menor es el peso, solo hay una persona en la que puedes confiar y es en ti misma

Thalía: ¿Y las babosas?

Twist: Son tus grandes municiones que complementan tu arsenal, nada más… Continuemos –decia mientras volvía con su hija a su oficina y la colocaba frente a la ventana- Te la pondré fácil, veamos si adivinas, si quieres ser alguien importante debes... –decia mientras dejaba que Thalía adivinara, ella observaba por la ventana, como era el piso más alto se alcanzaba a ver la mitad de las cavernas-

Thalía: Si quieres ser alquien importante… Debes… Gobernar sobre todos

Twist: Así se habla, ¡Bien hecho! –decía mientras ponía su mano en su hombro, ella lo vio sonriéndole, luego bajó la mirada, observó por la ventana las cavernas, luego sonrió-

Thalía: Wow, papá tienes razón, desde aquí se ven casi todas las cavernas, supongo que lo que mamá me dijo estaba mal, ella estaba equivocada, Jajaja… Bien, me iré a dormir ahora, ha sido un día largo y me has enseñado mucho, ¡Buenas noches papá! –Decia abrazándolo y luego corriendo hacia su habitación, Twist se quedó en su oficina, satisfecho por lo que había hecho-

Twist: Jaja, ¡Jajaja! ¡JAJAJAJA! –se reía maléficamente mientras presionaba el botón de la compuerta de la jaula donde estaban Kord, Pronto y Junjie, luego se sentó en su oficina- Vaya, vaya, hola mis queridas mascotas, ¿Mis guardias los alimentaron? ¿Les falta agua?

Junjie: No te basta con aplastar nuestra dignidad, también nos haces sentir miserables

Twist: ¡Es mi pasatiempo! Cuando estoy aburrido me divierte tanto la falta de esperanza, Ahh, es tan pesimista

Kord: ¿Por qué tan alegre?

Twist: Ah… Bueno… Qué más da si les digo, de todas formas no pueden hacer nada… Supongo que les alegrará el hecho de que todavía no encuentro a los escurridizos hijos de Eli y Trixie

Pronto: ¿Elías y Lisie? Significa que todavía hay esperanza, pueden seguir ahí afuera –susurraba en el oído de Junjie-

Twist: Sí, qué lástima, los pequeños sin sus padres deben estar devastados, yo solo quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas y que se reunieran con sus padres –al decir esto, Kord se molestó-

Kord: ¡DE VERDAD ERES UN IMBECIL TWIST! ¡NO TE BASTA CON HUMILLARNOS! ¡TE ENCANTA SEÑALAR QUE NO PODEMOS HACER NADA! –dijo gritando furioso-

Twist: ¡SÍ! ¡ASI ES! ¡ME ENCANTA!… Pero, oye ¡Shh! No hagas ruido… Despertarás a mi hija, se fue dormir hace un rato

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡¿TU HIJA?!

Twist: Sí, mi hija… La verdad yo tampoco lo podía creer al principio, ¿Yo? ¿Una hija? Jamás me lo esperaba, pero qué puedo decir, en la vida suceden cosas inesperadas… Tal vez no encuentre a los pequeños Elías y Lisie, pero no me importa si no los encuentro ahora, cuando sean más grandes sé que continuarán con el legado de sus padres y serán los próximos héroes y cuando eso pase, tendré a mi hija para que combata contra ellos, así que no estaré solo, acabaré con ellos y destruiré BajoTerra, después de eso, nunca más el apellido Shane se volverá a pronunciar… Y ustedes… Pues, me encargaré de ustedes lentamente, me encanta verlos encerrados… Incluso creo que por hoy dejaré la compuerta abierta, digamos que es un acto de compasión, jaja… De hecho no, no lo es –decía retirándose a su habitación, Kord, Pronto y Junjie se quedaron charlando sobre aquella revelación-

Kord: ¿Su hija? ¡¿SU HIJA?!

Junjie: ¿Cómo pasó esto? Twist es un villano, ¿Qué clase de chica se acercaría a él? ¿Estaba ciega? ¿Qué no había otra opción? Tiene que haber una explicación lógica, porque no le encuentro sentido a esto

Pronto: ¿Acaso eso importa? ¡Elías y Lisie siguen con vida!

Kord: … Sin Eli y Trixie… ¿Cómo van a sustentarse los pequeños?

Junjie: … Bueno, no están solos, si Twist aun no los ha encontrado, deben estar ocultos, alguien de seguro los está ayudando

Pronto: Es cierto, nuestros amigos siguen ahí afuera, Dana y El Caballero, Mario Bravado, alguien debe estar con ellos

Kord: Quien quiera que sea, espero que los esté cuidando bien, Elías y Lisie son los últimos Shanes…

Pronto: Shane Sting

Kord: Claro… Ellos son la última esperanza de BajoTerra… Son los héroes del mañana y los únicos capaces de salvarlo, porque si Twist tiene una hija, quien sabe que siniestros planes tenga para el futuro de BajoTerra…

Continuará…


	8. La Nueva Generación de Héroes

La Nueva Generación de Héroes

Elías y Lisie entrenaban todos los días, estaban decididos en seguir con el legado de sus padres y en volverse más fuertes, por lo que cada entrenamiento de cada día intentaban hacerlo mejor que el anterior, como eran niños habían algunos desafíos muy duros para ellos, pero eso dejarían que el tiempo lo arreglara

**Elías y Lisie entrenaban (Tiene años, recuerden que Elías es un año mayor que Lisie) **

Elías y Lisie luchaban con los objetivos, no lo hacían correctamente y los objetivos los derribaban constantemente, pero ellos no se rendían y continuaban intentando hasta que Elías pudo golpear al fin un objetivo

Elías: ¡Sí! –dijo celebrando, pero se distrajo y los demás objetivos lo derribaron-

Lisie: ¡Jajaja! –Dijo burlándose desde el suelo-

Intentaban pasar por el tronco, pero se caían una y otra vez, Elías solo estaba enojado cansado de caer al barro, pero no se cansaba de intentar, en un intento Lisie toma el palo de equilibrio y camina por el tronco sin dificultad, estaba algo temerosa al principio y mirando hacia abajo con pánico a caer otra vez, pero luego levanta la mirada y continúa caminando, casi incluso corría por el tronco, luego se distrae y cae al barro, estaba triste al caer, pero luego su hermano le lanza una bola de lodo y se ponen a jugar en el barro, Rafael los miraba cuidadosamente y se acerca a ellos-

Rafael: Están mejorando, pero deben enfocarse en su meta y encontrarse a ustedes mismos en el camino… Y en ustedes hay grandeza, solo deben buscarla –dijo guiñándoles un ojo, los pequeños se miran confundidos, luego piensan y ascienden con la cabeza-

**Elías y Lisie entrenaban (Tienen 10 y 9 años)**

Casi dominaban los objetivos, aunque habían algunos que todavía los derribaban, por eso, ellos seguían levantándose intentando superarse y que ninguno los golpeara, pero eso lo mejorarían si seguían entrenando, después de los objetivos se dirigían al tronco, empezaban correctamente bien, pero a la mitad tomaban algo de miedo y dudas y por eso caían, pero se levantaban y continuaban intentando, Rafael los veía crecer y mejorar por eso hacía las pruebas un poco más duras

Rafael: Creo que es tiempo de nuevos desafíos

Elías: ¿Nuevos? Pero si todavía no dominamos bien estos desafíos

Lisie: ¿Cómo pretende que logremos nuevos?

Rafael: Lo harán, porque ustedes son fuertes, lo sé… Síganme

Rafael los guió hacia un desafío más complejo, golpear blancos

Elías: ¿Golpear blancos? ¡¿Ahora lanzaremos babosas?! –dijo entusiasmado-

Rafael: No… Lanzaran rocas con esto –decía mientras mostraba el lanza rocas-

Lisie: ¿Rocas?

Rafael: Bueno, ya están creciendo, cuando lo vea conveniente lanzaran babosas, pero por ahora creo que pueden practicar su puntería –dijo haciendo una seña con la mano indicando a Elías que probara, Elías se acercó un poco, luego apuntó a un blanco que estaba colocado en un árbol, pero cuando arrojó la piedra con el lanza rocas, apuntó pero no logró dar en el blanco

Elías: …Tal vez sea una buena idea…

Lisie: Aunque también hay otras cosas en las que debemos concentrarnos

Rafael: Y no lo dudo… Jejeje, pero este es solo uno de los demás desafíos que enfrentarán…

**Elías y Lisie entrenaban (Tienen 13 y 12 años)**

Mientras más crecían más se parecían a sus padres, aunque no eran los únicos que se fortalecían, Thalía también se fortalecía y desafortunadamente cada año que pasaba se parecía más a su padre, cada vez su actitud era más malvada, por suerte Elías y Lisie ya estaban casi listos, los objetivos ya no eran desafío para ellos, lo hacían correctamente, ninguno los golpeaba, al igual que el tronco que lo pasaban sin ninguna dificultad e incluso corrían y saltaban en él y no se caían, les faltaba golpear blancos, porque a algunos le daban y a otros no, al ver su avance, Rafael le añade blancos con movimiento, tiros de truco, les incluye montar mecas, Elías la suya y Lisie la de Erick, aunque ellos no podían dominar bien la meca, pero aprenderían luego, ya con su edad incluso golpeaban el saco de arena para hacerse más fuertes por si algún día no tienen sus lanzadoras y tuvieran que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y practicaban también Babosa Fu, no sabían muy bien cómo, pero ver a su padre y a su tío Junjie practicar les dio una idea, una base para guiarse

Elías: Estos blancos son increíbles, muy pronto tendré la puntería de un halcón –dijo disparando a los blancos con el lanza rocas- ¿Cómo vas tu Lisie?

Lisie: ¡Silencio! Estoy tratando de concentrarme –dijo mientras meditaba con sus babosas- Bien amiguitas, podemos hacer esto –dijo mientras se paraba y trataba de levantar una babosa con Babosa Fu, al principio lo estaba logrando pero luego se rompe la conexión- Ahh, casi…

Elías: Ojalá pueda ser un gran héroe… Tal y cómo lo eran papá y mamá –pensó-

**Elías y Lisie entrenaban (Ya tienen** **16 y 15 años) **

Elías era idéntico a Eli en todo, excepto por que Elías era peli-rojo, pero todo lo demás era exactamente igual a su padre, Lisie era idéntica a Trixie, sus hermosos ojos verdes, todo, excepto por el cabello y que ella lo usaba suelto y le llegaba a los hombros, todo lo hacían bien y correctamente, aprendieron a usar sus lanzadoras a los 14 años con Erick, ya que Rafael era muy viejo y tuvo que irse, pero se fue orgulloso de que los pequeños tuvieran la preparación adecuada, todo lo hacían correctamente, los objetivos normales y en movimiento, tiros de truco, las mecas, solo les faltaba un poco más de entrenamiento de Babosa Fu, no podían hacerlo exactamente como Junjie, pero sabían defenderse, con el tiempo ambos fueron adquiriendo e conocimiento adecuado, ya estaban listos para salir a ese mundo ahí afuera y convertirse en los nuevos héroes

Erick: Chicos –dijo interrumpiendo su entrenamiento, ellos se acercaron a Erick-

Elías: ¿Qué sucede Erick? Estamos entrenando

Erick: Esa es el punto… Creo que ya es hora de dejar los entrenamientos en esta pequeña caverna y salir afuera, de regreso a BajoTerra

Elías, Lisie: ¡¿Qué?! –dijeron ambos impresionados-

Erick: Sé que están impactados y que no están seguros de ir a ese mundo desconocido ahí afuera pero –Elías interrumpe-

Elías: No, es que ¡POR FIN SALDREMOS A BAJOTERRA! –dijo lleno de emoción a su hermana, que estaba emocionada también-

Lisie: ¡Es increíble! ¿Y crees que estamos listos Erick?

Elías: ¡Por supuesto que lo estamos Lisie! Todos esos entrenamientos y desafíos, ¡Estamos más que listos! –Dijo celebrando, pero su hermana negó con la cabeza y esperó la respuesta de Erick-

Erick: Sí, están listos

Elías: ¡Por fin!... Ah, pero, no tenemos mecas, ya que las suyas ya están… Un poco viejas

Erick: Claro que sí –dijo mientras caminaba hacia su tienda y ellos le seguían, allí estaban ¡¿LAS MECAS DE SUS PADRES?!-

Elías, Lisie: ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero… Pero…

Erick: Una vez fui de paseo por… Bueno… Por lo que era su hogar, vi entre esos escombros y es que al parecer su tío troll escondía las mecas en un sótano… Solo encontré éstas, no sé qué pasaría con las demás

Lisie: Que raro, ¿Por qué guardaban las mecas en el sótano? –dijo dudosa-

Elías: Ah… Ya responderé eso –dijo riéndose avergonzado y con su mano en su nuca-

**En sus recuerdos…**

Elías estaba en el garaje esperando a su padre, su hermana estaba en su cuarto, Kord en el taller de mecas, Pronto resolviendo un desacuerdo en Colina Topo, Trixie en la cocina y Junjie solo estaba afuera…

Elías: …Aaahh, papá ¿Cuándo llegarás? Sí que tardas, llevo aquí media hora –dijo aburrido, pero luego se interrumpió al ver el garaje abrirse y ver llegar a su padre- ¡Papá! ¡Por fin llegaste! –Dijo corriendo hacia su padre-

Eli: Ah, hijo, jaja –dijo cargando y sonriéndole a su hijo- ¿Me esperabas?

Elías: Media hora –dijo sonriendo- Pero valió la pena, ¿Puedo montar la meca? ¡Di que sí! ¡Di que sí! ¡Di que sí!

Eli: No, eres muy pequeño

Elías: Ahh, papá –dijo con desaliento-

Eli: Jaja, ven hay que comer algo

Elías: Iré en un segundo…

Eli: Bien

Eli fue a la cocina a comer algo, estaba con Trixie, mientras Elías solo "veía" la meca de su padre

Eli: Hola –dijo acercándose a Trixie-

Trixie: Hola amor –dijo dándole un beso- Oye, ¿Has visto a Elías?

Eli: Sí, me recibió en el garaje y –se interrumpieron al escuchar un fuerte ruido en el garaje y ambos corrieron a ver qué había sucedido, se sorprendieron al ver la meca de Eli estrellada contra la puerta del garaje y Elías solo encogido de hombros-

Elías: Ah…

Eli: Elías –dijo con mirada seria y brazos cruzados- ¿Qué te dije sobre mi meca?

Eli: Perdón, solo estaba viéndola –dijo con sonrisa inocente-

Trixie: ¿Viéndola con las manos? –Dijo con mirada seria- Elías, Pudiste haberte lastimado

Elías: Lo siento… No quise hacerlo –dijo bajando la cabeza con mirada de cachorrito regañado-

Eli: Oye, tranquilo, te enseñaré a usarla cuando seas más grande ya ambos montaremos por todo BajoTerra –dijo flexionando una rodilla a su altura y poniendo su mano en su hombro, sonriéndole-

Elías: ¿En serio? ¡Gracias papá! –dijo abrazándolo-

Eli: Sí, por supuesto hijo –dijo haciendo lo mismo- Pero igual estás castigado

Elías: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Trixie: Sin peros

Elías: Aahhg –dijo quejándose-

**Fin de sus recuerdos…**

Erick: ¡Jajaja! –dijo riéndose-

Elías: Sí, tal vez por eso –dijo avergonzado-

Lisie: Vaya, bien hecho estrellando la meca de papá

Elías: ¡Hey! ¡Fue un accidente! Solo estaba viéndola, pero no sabía que eran tan sensibles y quizá… Toqué un poco la manija y la meca aceleró y se estrelló…

Lisie: Jaja, no puedo creerlo

Elías: Bien, ahora a montar –dijo montándose en la meca de su padre-

Lisie: Genial, pero no vayas a estrellarla –dijo burlándose y montándose en la meca de su madre-

Erick: Bien, deben tener cuidado, no son mecas comunes, debí imaginarlo ya que su tío era un gran ingeniero troll

Elías: Lo sabemos y lo tendremos… Gracias Erick…

Lisie: Por todo –dijo sonriendo

Erick: Descuiden, no tienen que agradecer

Elías: Por supuesto que sí, nos trajiste aquí cuando no teníamos nada, cuando estábamos solos y nos diste un hogar, una nueva esperanza y nos enseñaste a lanzar

Erick: …Hubieran aprendido más de sus padres… -dijo con mirada triste-

Lisie: …Sí… Pero igual nosotros debíamos aprender, de alguna forma y tú nos ayudaste

Erick: Fue un placer… Ahora, es tiempo de que salgan a BajoTerra y que todos noten su presencia, es hora de que el mundo los conozca

Elías: ¡Así es! Lisie

Lisie: Lista

Elías: Entonces es hora de que las personas se den cuenta que hay un nuevo Shane en la ciudad

Continuará…


	9. Desconocidos

Elías y Lisie estaban listos para irse a BajoTerra y ser los nuevos protectores de las cavernas, continuar con el legado de sus padres pero Erick los detuvo antes de que salieran en las mecas

Elías: ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Erick? Ya tenemos nuestras lanzadoras y babosas, ya estamos listos

Erick: No, antes de irse me gustaría decir… Ah… Pues yo –Lisie interrumpe-

Lisie: No tienes que decir nada Erick, para nosotros también es duro

Erick: Ah… Eso también pero no es lo que quería decir… Yo quería disculparme por… Bueno por lo de sus padres –dijo un poco triste, Elías se incomoda y retiene lágrimas de dolor y enojo-

Elías: Eso… Eso ya pasó

Erick: Aah… No quería mencionarlo, quizá ustedes ya lo habían olvidado ¿No?

Elías: Jamás… ¿Me oiste?, jamás lo voy a olvidar…

Ante tal comentario Erick se intimida un poco, quería decirles la verdad pero sin que ellos sintieran remordimiento hacia él ya que después de unos años Erick sentía algo de afecto por ellos

Erick: Bueno yo… Les tengo un regalo a ambos antes de que se marchen –dijo mientras caminaba a su casa-

Lisie: Elías ¿Estás bien? –dijo al ver a su hermano un poco deprimido-

Elías: No… No lo estoy… Pero eso ya no importa, como solía decir el tío Junjie, mi estado de ánimo no puede interferir con mis deberes de protector

Lisie: Escucha hermano… Sé lo que sientes… Yo lo siento todo el tiempo, estar sin mamá y papá es duro… Pero no demuestro que estoy afectada, no demuestro mi tristeza aunque por dentro me consuma, debo estar feliz aunque mi corazón no se sienta así realmente… Pero debemos seguir como ellos lo hubieran querido

Erick: Bien, aquí están sus regalos –dijo mostrando dos corrales-

Lisie: ¡Son hermosos! –dijo poniéndose el suyo-

Elias: Pues, no está mal –dijo con el suyo puesto, luego vio que el collar tenía una pequeña llanura y la abrió, adentro estaba la foto de su padre con él y en el de Lisie su madre con ella-

Erick: Yo… Quería hacer eso personal… Sé que ustedes extrañan a sus padres y con eso siempre los tendrán con uste –se interrumpe porque Elias lo abraza-

Elías: Gracias Erick, gracias –dijo mientras lo abrazaba, casi llorando-

Erick: No fue nada –dijo mientras lo abrazaba-

Elías: Bien, ya nos tenemos que ir

Erick: Tengan mucho cuidado

Lisie: Sí, lo tendremos

Erick: Bien… Adelante, es tiempo de que BajoTerra sepa de ustedes… Sean fuertes y valientes como sus padres ante cualquier adversidad o problema que se les presente

Elias: Lo haremos, vamos Lisie –dijo a su hermana mientras movía su meca dándole la espalda a Erick-

Ambos encendieron sus mecas y cabalgaron lejos de la caverna Medita, Elías cada vez que se alejaba miraba hacia atrás para mirar a Erick, él estaba ahí observando cómo se apartaban cada vez más y más hasta terminar fuera de su vista

Al salir de la caverna, Elías y Lisie pudieron notar la belleza de BajoTerra, cabalgaban por todo el lugar admirando su esplendor, tuvieron que pasar por las ruinas de su antiguo refugio ya que era el único pasaje que conocían, al pasar por allí notaron a dos extraños sujetos, un extraño topoide con una chaqueta de cuero marrón y pantalones negros, botas negras y un casco de soldado, junto a un troll con una chaqueta de cuero negra con pantalones marrones, botas marrones y el mismo casco, Elías y Lisie vieron extraños a estos dos sujetos y pudieron notar tres mecas junto a ellos

Elías: ¿Y esos sujetos?

Lisie: ¿Quiénes son? Jamás los había visto antes ¿Y tu?

Elías: No

Lisie: ¿Crees que sean amigos del tío Kord o del tío Pronto?

Elías: Si hubiera sido así nos lo habrían dicho… ¿No es esa la meca del tío Junjie? –dijo al observar atentamente una de las mecas que tenían aquellos sujetos-

Lisie: ¿Tu crees?... No pueden ser esas

Elías: Erick dijo que aquí encontró estas pero que no encontró las de nuestros tíos, deben ser esas… ¡Sí! ¡Lo son! Mira, esa meca tiene la marca del Este ¡Es la meca del tío Junjie! ¿Qué hacen estos tipos con sus mecas? –dijo mientras dirigía su meca hacia los extraños-

Lisie: ¡Oigan!

?: ¿Qué? –dijeron en unisono-

Elías: ¿Qué hacen con estas mecas? ¡No son suyas! –dijo apuntándole-

?: Ehh jejeje, por supuesto que son nuestras –dijo el topoide- ¿No es así amigo?

?: Sí, pertenecen nuestras mecas, aquí las encontramos

?: ¡Oye! –dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero, luego golpeándose la cara- Ah, si me entienden… ¡Nosotros las encontramos primero! –dijo disparándole a Elías, él evade la babosa y contrataca, la babosa de Elías hace que los sujetos se aparten de las mecas-

Lisie: ¡Bien hermano!

?: Ahg, debemos vencerlos o perderemos las mecas y sabes lo difícil que es conseguir buena mercancía de venta como estas mecas –dijo dirigiéndose a su compañero-

?: Tal vez yo pueda detenerlos

Elías: Ríndanse y devuelvan las mecas y nadie saldrá herido

?: Ja, ¿Rendirnos? No lo creo… ¡Ahora Hix!

De pronto el troll salió por detrás de ellos y les disparó una demoledora sin ninguna probabilidad de fallar pero fue entonces cuando Elías cargó a Burpy y la disparó contra la demoledora, Burpy la detuvo y fue directo hacia los maleantes

?: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿UNA INFIERNO!? Solo Eli Shane tenía una –dijo sorprendido-

Burpy rodeó al troll y al topoide en una llamarada de fuego, luego Burpy dispersó las llamas y Lisie les disparó con una Aracniredes que dejó a ambos tirados en el suelo

?: Hix…

Hix: ¿Qué pasa hermano?

?: ¡Estás encima de mí! ¡Fallamos! ¡Y ellos nos quitarán las mecas!

Hix: Oh… ¿Eso es malo?

?: ¡¿QUÉ DEM…?! ¡TU IDI…. Ahgg, si no estuviéramos atados te juro que te patearía el trasero

Elías: Quietos ahí –dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos y les apuntaba, Lisie hacía lo mismo-

?: Ahg… Oye, tienes un terrorífico parecido a Eli Shane –dijo mientras lo miraba atentamente- Sí, diría que si tu cabello fuera azulado serías una copia exacta, es un muy parecido… Tanto que da miedo…

Hix: Y la chica también, aunque se parece más a Trixie Sting si me lo preguntan

Lisie: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?... ¿Qué saben de ellos?

?: Somos Dix y Hix, su servidor topoide aquí es Dix, inteligente, sofisticado y con clase, y esta bolsa de pacotilla y poco cerebro es Hix, un sucio y apestoso troll

Hix: No huelo tan mal

Dix: Ni siquiera recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que tomaste una ducha... En fin, vinimos aquí con la finalidad de encontrar explicaciones o algo que nos diga por qué Eli Shane y su banda desapareció pero al llegar aquí nos dimos una menuda sorpresa al ver todo el lugar destruido, husmeamos un poco y encontramos estas lujosas y lindas mecas y las tomamos para ganarnos la vida ¿Entienden? Venderlas a un buen precio

Elías: ¿Así que son contrabandistas?

Dix: Si lo dices así suena malo pero… Algo parecido… De Eli Shane y su banda solo… No sabemos nada ¿Cierto Hix?

Hix: Sí, muy cierto, tan cierto como que ellos nos encerraron en prisión

Dix: ¡Hix! –dijo gritándole- Ahhg

Lisie: Entonces son criminales

Dix: Jajaja, ya quisiera… ¿No estás viendo bien? Solo soy un simple topoide, con mi altura no se puede hacer mucho y este troll es un cabeza hueca… Aunque deben disculparlo, se golpeó el cráneo cuando era pequeño

Elías: Igual vamos a llevarlos a prisión

Dix: Si claro ¿Quién te crees que eres? No eres Eli Shane niño

Elías: …No… Pero si soy su hijo

Dix, Hix: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hix: ¿Si?

Elías: Sí –dijo mientras abría su collar mostrando la foto-

Dix: ¿El hijo de Eli Shane? ¡Esto es impactante!

Lisie: Bien, vamos

Elías: Sí pero… ¿Por dónde?


End file.
